


Comfort in Your Arms

by Leonidas1754



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling, Depression, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, depression vent, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 09:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17077964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonidas1754/pseuds/Leonidas1754
Summary: Keith is suffering from a bout of depression and Hunk helps to comfort and take care of him.





	Comfort in Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little ventfic for dealing with my own depression, and some cute shit between them. Hope you enjoy!

“I feel empty inside.”

“I know budy. Would some warm milk fill it a bit?”

“I don’t think so.”

“Well, let me know if there’s anything that’ll help.”

Hunk wasn’t really a therapist, he’d read into things, but wasn’t exactly licensed or anything. Being out in space, it was hard to say if they could find anyone to help like that, and there was likely no way for them to get safe medication, due to the possibilities of alien ingredients interacting with human anatomy in unexpected ways. He knew, though, that Keith likely had some level of depression, and it was especially obvious when he got like this.

Keith was curled up on the edge of the couch, staring at the wall. Hunk hated seeing his eyes so blank like that. He sat beside Keith on the couch, looking over in concern. “How long do you think it’ll last this time?”

Keith took a few moments to respond, simply shrugging. “... Dunno. Hope not long. Sorry.”

“It’s okay. It’s just a thing that happens with you. It always passes.” Hunk smiled softly. “You want a hug?”

Keith turned his head, pursing his lips. “... Okay.”

Hunk carefully reached over and pulled Keith against him, giving a soft laugh as Keith curled his body against Hunk’s. Keith cuddled into the warmth, even as the guilt started to flow through the empty space inside him. “I’m sorry.”

Hunk pressed back the sigh, not wanting Keith to feel worse, and instead took a deep breath. “Why are you sorry?” Maybe getting more specific could help assuage Keith’s fears.

“Because you’re the one everyone goes to when they’re feeling like crap, but what about you? You’re gonna get all burnt out if you keep having to deal with everyone.” Keith rested his head on Hunk’s shoulder, arms slowly creeping up around his neck.

Hunk couldn’t help his surprise. That was… actually a pretty valid concern. Then he smiled softly, squeezing Keith. “Hey, don’t worry about it so much. I’m not ‘dealing’ with anyone. I take care of you guys because I care about you and I’m worried about you. All of you. But you are right, I’m gonna have to figure out ways to decompress myself so I  _ can _ do that. Maybe once you’re feeling better, we can come up with something together.”

“What about Lance? He’s your best friend, isn’t he better for something like that?”

Hunk couldn’t help but chuckle at the confused little look Keith had on his face. “Don’t get me wrong, Lance is my best friend in the universe. He’s not the best for me when I want to decompress, though. Too frantic and excitable.”

Keith nodded slowly. “Yea.” He curled up, carefully resting his head in his knees, though. “Dunno why you’d want me over anyone else, though.”

Hunk ran his fingers through Keith’s hair. “Mm… Because, well… I like you, I like you a lot. It’s nice being around you, and I, well…” Hunk smiled softly, falling quiet. Now probably wasn’t the time for this sort of thing. 

Keith looked up curiously. “Hunk..?”

Hunk smiled gently at him. “Don’t worry about it. Just thinking about silly things.”

Keith pursed his lips. “Tell me anyways. Please?”

Hunk smiled softly. “Alright, alright… I just care a lot, you know? And I’ve got a little bit of a crush.”

Keith’s face slowly turned red. “You… What?”

Hunk chuckled at the cute, confused look on Keith’s face. “Well, I think you’re cute, and smart, and even when you’re having a bad depressive episode, you really care about others. So I ended up with a crush on you, I suppose.”

“Oh…” Keith looked away, seeming guilty. “I’m sorry, I… I’ve never even thought about stuff like that.”

“That’s fine, Keith,” Hunk said, squeezing him. “We can forget about it if you want, and nothing has to change. I just want you to be happy, you know?”

Keith nodded. “But… I want you to be happy too.”

“I am, I promise. I’m happy to be here with you, whether we’re friends or something else.” Chuckle.

“I’m not sure if I feel the same, but… You’re really good to me. And I’ll make it back to you, I promise, ‘cause I want to see you smile.” Keith relaxed against Hunk once more, closing his eyes. “Maybe I’ll make you dinner or something this time.”

Hunk smiled, cradling Keith close and nuzzling into his hair. “Yea, that sounds nice.”


End file.
